Broken Blade
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Alfred and Arthur had been married for five years. Three years into their marriage Alfred became distant. After forgetting their fifth anniversary Arthur comes to the conclusion that he no longer loves him and has found someone else. Broken hearted he decides the best thing for both of them is to commit suicide. UsUk. Omegavers. Dark themes. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry if it's terrible.

Warning: Depression and attempted suicide. Do not read if sensitive to this subject.

* * *

Arthur loved Alfred with all his heart. In fact he loved the alpha so much he was willing to do anything for him. Even take his own life.

And that's exactly what he's going to do. It was the only way to set the alpha free from him without any strings attached.

Alfred was out late again. He rarely ever came home after work anymore.

When he did he would come home late into the night. Usually between eleven and one. Every time smelling like that special smelling soap that was used to cover ones sent. One that was usually used to cover the sent of an alpha that was taking care of a family member who was an omega in heat. However it was also a good way to cover ones tracks when having an affair.

Occasionally he would catch the whiff of Russian vodka. A strong alcoholic beverage that he surely got from Ivan. His coworker and brother-in-law.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered all the good times they had.

He slowly got out of bed and made his way over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and dug through his clothes until he felt the familiar could metal. Smirking he pulled out an old silver blade. One that had been passed down for generations.

"Hello old friend. Remember me? I'm the one you were passed down to. Looks like the Kirkland curse will continue to live on." He whispered.

As he was leaving the room he stopped and looked in the body mirror.

His skin was a sickly pale colour from lack of sunlight. His already small clothes were loose on him. Almost enough to fall off his body with little to no effort. His raggedy hair had grown down to his shoulders. He hadn't bothered to get it cut with Alfred hardly being around. His once bright emerald eyes were sunken and dull looking. Having gone days with little sleep. He was the perfect looking example of an abandoned omega.

He walked down the dark halls of the empty house. Feeling broken and alone. Like a ghost haunting an old house with no goals other than to scare everyone to death.

He stopped at what would have been their child's room had Alfred not started becoming distant.

He opened the door and turned on the light. He smiled sadly as he remembered the day they spent painting the room to look like the outdoors.

~Flashback~

Arthur and Alfred had just moved into the house. Newly mated and married. Like most couples they decided to have children at an early age. Just right after high school.

"Hey Artie?" Alfred asked looking over at his mate who was in a pair of overalls.

"Yes love?" Arthur asked distracted with painting the wall blue.

"Let's take break. I wanna cuddle."

Arthur shook his head chuckling. "We just got started."

"I know but I wanna cuddle. I love cuddling with you." Alfred whined.

"I love cuddling with you too Alfie but we need to finish the room. I'm going to go into heat next week and I don't want to put this off. Knowing you you will make me stay in bed all day after my heat while you take care of this." Arthur reasoned.

"Alright." Alfred huffed like a spoilt child.

"Tell you what. When I become pregnant you and I can cuddle all you want. Alright?" He compromised.

Alfred ran over to Arthur and enveloped him in one of his signature bear hugs. "Yay! I can't wait till you get pregers!" Alfred squealed in a totally manly alpha way.

"Alfred please put me down?" Arthur asked meekly.

Realizing how he was holding Arthur Alfred put him down gently. "Sorry sugar. I got too excited."

"I-it's fine love. I'm just not ready for that kind of attention yet. You know my body is weak. Even for an omega..."

Alfred leaned down and gave Arthur a sweet kiss on the lips. "It's ok Artie. I know it's not your fault. We just need to take baby steps. That's all."

Arthur smiled sadly. He wished he could give Alfred the kind of attention he craved.

When Arthur was a child he would always get ill. For most of his childhood he had to stay indoors. Making him weak and frail.

When he was finally able to attend public school he would keep his distance from everyone despite their welcoming nature. Eventually he caught Alfred's eye and thus began their romance.

Arthur had been afraid of Alfred at first. Running away from the Alpha who always perused him. Hiding on occasion.

When Alfred finally took the gentle approach Arthur didn't run. Alfred had his head bowed down, his shoulders slouched and walked over with small hesitant steps. This was very un-alpha like but Alfred was desperate to get close to the omega.

Alfred had asked Arthur if it would be ok if they could talk and get to know each other. Hesitantly Arthur agreed. But only because he had never seen a alpha act like that. Somehow he knew that made him different from the other alphas.

Over time they became friends and eventually lovers. Once Alfred got permission from Arthur's family he asked Arthur to be his mate.

It was your typical romance story.

"I love you." Alfred said.

"I love you too." Arthur smiled sweetly.

They finished the room and afterwards had a night full of love and passion.

~Present time~

Arthur turned off the light and closed the door.

He made his way down the hall where the stairs were located.

He slowly went down not really paying attention. His mind feeling numb. On the way down stairs he missed a step and rolled down the rest of the way.

He whimpered in pain. His fragile omega body not able to handle the tumble.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." He whined.

After laying on the floor for a few minutes he slowly got up. He whined lightly when he put slight pressure on his right ankle. He yelped after trying to stand on it.

It was probably sprained.

But that didn't matter at this point. He was going to die anyways.

Arthur limped his way to the living room. There he stared at the front door and remembered when Alfred first showed him the house.

~Flashback~

"Alfred where on earth are you taking me?" Arthur asked, his eyes blindfolded.

"You'll see. Just hold on a second." Alfred said excitedly.

Alfred was carrying Arthur bridal style. He was really excited about what he did. He just knew it was the right place for them.

"Ok you can look now."

Arthur pulled off his blindfold and gasped. They were right in front of one of the most beautiful houses he had ever seen.

It was a rather large two story house. It looked old but in a good way. Like it was a preserved part of history. His favourite part were the bay windows upstairs. It looked like the perfect place to read, he was sure.

"I-is this our house?" Arthur asked hopeful.

"Yep! I just finished the transaction yesterday. The house is ours now babe." Alfred said, proud to be able to provide the perfect home for his mate.

"Can we go in?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Alfred shouted walking up the path.

Alfred kicked the door open. Not wanting to put Arthur down just yet. When they got in he shut the door with his foot again.

"Welcome home Artie!" Alfred shouted with the biggest grin he could muster.

Arthur hugged Alfred and peppered kisses all over his face.

God he loved that man.

~Present~

Arthur moved on to the kitchen. His heart broke when he saw the untouched scones he made.

Alfred would always eat his scones no matter how badly burnt they were.

He picked up the plate and limped over to the trash. Opening the trashcan he dumped the cold stale scones into the bin. His tears going down with them.

He put the plate down and made his way to the back door. After opening it he wobbled onto the back porch and down the wooden steps to his flower garden.

Unfortunately his ankle couldn't take the pressure and he ended up falling on the ground.

He curled in on himself and let the tears of frustration finally fall freely. He was tired of everything.

He was tired of having a weak body. He was tired of being useless. He was tired of being a burden. He was tired of being alone...

He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. All that came out were dry heaves. After calming down and controlling his breathing he got on his hands and knees and began to crawl over to a rose bush. One that had significant meaning to him.

~Flashback~

Arthur was in the kitchen doing dishes when a warm pair of arms wrapped around him. Smiling Arthur leaned back and looked up at Alfred.

"Hello love."

"Hey sugar. I have something for you."

"Yeah? What?" Arthur asked.

"Look on the table."

Lazily Arthur looked over to a pot of small but beautiful red roses. Arthur gasped and quickly walked over to them.

"What do you think? Did I get the right kind?"

"Oh they're lovely Alfred. Just perfect."

Arthur sniffed the roses and sighed. They smelt so wonderful!

"Happy third year anniversary." Alfred said hugging him from behind.

"I thought we agreed on no gifts this year." Arthur pouted.

"I know but I couldn't help myself." Alfred said kissing him on the back of the neck.

"Yes well now I have to get you one." Arthur said pondering what to get his sweet and loving mate.

"It's fine. I don't need anything when I have you. Besides, I got them so we can plant them as a symbol of our love." Alfred said excitedly.

"That's a wonderful idea love."

Alfred pulled away and picked up the potted plant and went to the backyard. Arthur following close behind.

They chose a spot and dug a hole. Alfred pulled the plant out of its pot and put it in the hole. Together they covered the rest with dirt and pat it down together. Bright smiles on their faces.

"I can't wait for it to grow. It's so small right now." Arthur said excitedly.

"With you taking care of it it will grow to be big and strong." Alfred said nuzzling Arthur's hair.

"You're so sweet Alfred.

They shared a long, sweet and loving kiss.

"How did I get so lucky to have an alpha like you?"

~Present~

A few days later Alfred had started becoming distant. At first he just started spacing out. Then he talked a lot less and wasn't loud and boisterous anymore. Soon after he started staying out late. Eventually he just didn't coming home for days at a time.

Arthur smiled sadly at the dying roses. He hadn't been taking good care of them lately. Actually he hadn't paid them any attention at all for the past seven and a half months. Too depressed to get out of bed most of the time.

He reached out and touched one of the red petals. It broke despite his touch being gentle.

He chuckled.

"You really do represent our love." He whispered sadly.

He looked at the moon and stars. He wanted the last thing he saw to be the sky. While it wasn't blue like his eyes the twinkling stars were like flecks of his roaring spirit.

Taking the blade from his pocket he looked at the sheath. It was made out of leather. It was old and worn out, having been passed down to the youngest omega in the Kirkland family for over a century.

The blade was cursed. Or at least that's what he was told. When his aunt Alice lost her alpha in a car accident. She blamed herself and couldn't take being alone or the guilt anymore. One day she snapped and used it to commit the deed. Her daughter Petra, who Alice trusted this secret with, gave it to Arthur since he was the youngest omega in the Kirkland family.

She told him about how every omega of the Kirkland family who has owned it used it to commit suicide. It was usually because they were already ill and in pain. Sometimes it was because the omega lost their mate like Alice. And others were that they were abandoned by the love of their life for another. Like him.

"Don't tell this to anyone else. Doing that will kill the person. That's what happened to my parents. Mom told dad and that caused her to die in an accident. Which lead to mom killing herself. You must keep this between us. It's already as enough that I know."

Arthur never believed it and thought it just a coincidence. But now he did. He didn't know how the curse started or why. But it exists and he was going to continue it.

Taking the blade out of its sheath he watched as the moonlight shone on it. Despite its age it looked brand new.

As he was about to lift it he heard the front door to the home open.

"Arthur? Arthur I need to talk to you!" He heard him shout.

Alfred was back.

He saw Alfred head to the stairs from the window. He felt relieved. He wouldn't be able to stop him from killing himself.

Lifting the blade above his head he took a deep breath and-

"Arthur are you out here?" Alfred asked looking out into the darkness.

Arthur hid the blade before Alfred spotted him. He didn't know why but he felt like a child that almost got caught getting into the cookie jar. He couldn't at Alfred know what he was about to do. The alpha would stop him. Take him to the hospital even.

He couldn't allow that. He had to end it tonight. Alfred deserved to be happy. To be with the one he loves.

If people thought Arthur killed himself because of his depression then Alfred could go on with his life without people judging him. He wouldn't be labeled as a bad alpha. His mate wouldn't be seen as a home wrecker. They could even rase children in this house.

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing out here? It's cold. You should come inside." He said slowly walking over to him.

"I'm fine. I want to be out here. Go back inside." Arthur said backing away.

"That's not good for you. We should get you in bed." Alfred said as calmly as he could.

As he got closer he saw what Arthur had in his hand.

"Arthur sugar are you ok?" Alfred asked using the familiar pet name Arthur loved so much.

"I said I'm fine!" He shouted.

"Then please come inside." Alfred pleaded sounding very meek for an alpha.

Alfred was only a few feet away now. Just a few more and he would be right next to his mate.

Arthur realised what Alfred was doing. Scared at having his chance taken from him he lifted the blade and plunged the knife towards his stomach.

Before it could touch him Alfred lunged forward wrapping his arms around Arthur his waist. He grunted in pain as the blade went through his shoulder.

Arthur began to panic. He just stabbed Alfred! His mate!

"Oh oh god Alfred!" He screamed.

"I'm alright." Alfred said sitting up.

It hurt like hell but he had to stay calm. He couldn't let Arthur panic and make his condition worse. The omega was panicking and he wasn't taking anything well.

"But I just stabbed you!" He shouted.

"I know. But it's not too deep. I'll be fine. You on the other hand need to get in bed so that you can rest." Alfred said picking Arthur up.

Arthur didn't struggle. Too tired to do much more than wrap an arm around Alfred's uninjured shoulder.

Alfred put Arthur in bed. Noticing is swollen ankle as he covered him with their blanket. He grabbed the chair close to the bed and sat down. Stroking Arthur's hair murmuring sweet soothing words until he fell asleep.

Sighing Alfred got up and went to the phone. He dialed number and waited.

"Hello?" Asked a tired voice.

"Hey Mattie. I need you and Ivan to come over. Bring your medical kit." Alfred said running his hand through is hair.

"Why? Did something happen to Arthur?" He asked panicked.

"I'll explain when you get here." He said and hung up. He wasn't in the mood to answer questions right now.

He went downstairs and into the living room where Natalia was at. She had come with Alfred to explain what had been going on. To make it easier for Arthur.

"How is he?" Natalia asked standing up when he came into the room.

"He's gotten worse Nat. I don't know what to do. I'm not sure how much more I can take!" He said putting his face into his hands.

Natalia sat down and enveloped him in a hug. Making sure not to touch where Alfred had been stabbed. She had seen what happened outside. While she was worried she trusted that Alfred knew what he was doing.

Alfred sobbed into her shoulder. Clinging to her shirt like a child. She kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

"It'll be alright. I'm here." She murmured.

'Everything will be fine. I'll make sure it will.' She thought determined.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?

I own nothing but the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for any grammar errors. My phone has been glitching up when I write. It was brought up in a review for last chapter and I realized forgot I let you guys know. I hope you all don't mind.

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

After Alfred calmed down Natalia went to the kitchen to make coffee. She knew Alfred needed it and so did she. After the scare she just had it was surprising that she wasn't drinking alcohol or smoking.

It didn't take long for her to find everything. She did do the grocery shopping most of the time. She opened a jar of fresh coffee beans and threw them into the grinder part of the coffee maker. She loved strong fresh coffee like Alfred. While it was a relaxing stress reliever for him it was the opposite for her. She wanted to feel awake and somewhat stressed. It made her feel alive and strong.

While the coffee was brewing her cell phone went off. Recognizing the ringtone she didn't waste a second.

"Hi Sisia."

"Where are you?" Asked Sisia.

"I'm with Alfred. I came with him for moral support and help to make things easier to explain. How are the kids?"

"Good, they're asleep right now. When do you think you'll be home?" She asked.

"I don't know. Arthur's taken a turn for the worst and Alfred isn't handling it very well. With the way things are going I'm afraid that I'm going to lose..." Natalia couldn't finish. It was all just too much to think about.

"It's alright Natalia. Everything will be fine. We just have to give it time." She reassured.

"I know... It's just so hard seeing them like this. I care so much about them. I hate that I can't do anything to help. They're my family Sisia! I'm the big sister. I'm supposed to protect them and make sure they live their happily ever after. But no. Instead I'm just sitting here on the sidelines doing nothing! They're falling apart right in front of my eyes. I can't take it Sisia! I just can't!"

There was silence.

After a few minutes of silence Sisia spoke up, "I'm coming over. See if Alfred has an extra room we can stay in.", She ordered.

Natalia heard some shuffling in the background. Meaning that Sisia was probably already packing. Knowing better than to defy Sisia she went into the living room where Alfred was sitting motionless.

"Ummm... Alfred do you have an extra room we can stay in?" She asked feeling awkward. She just realized that Alfred could hear everything she just said.

"Yeah, we have two guest rooms. You guys can use both of them." He answered emotionless.

"Thanks..."

Natalia went back into the kitchen feeling ashamed. She just made it sound like she was giving up on them. She slowly made their coffee. Putting creamer in hers and a few cubes of sugar in his. She felt sluggish now. Having been working fourteen hour shifts and dealing with this she hasn't had much time to relax.

Natalia walked into the living room and handed Alfred his coffee.

"Here."

He took it graciously and took a big gulp knowing that it would burn his throat. He didn't care though. He wanted it to burn.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it that way." Natalia apologized.

"I know. But still, I dragged you into this. I shouldn't have gone about it this way. I should have told Arthur from the start what happened. Maybe then he would still be happy and healthy. I sure as hell wouldn't have a knife in my shoulder right now. I'm sorry Nat. I understand if you want to leave. You deserve better than this."

"You're wrong! I want to be here. I love you Alfred and nothing will change that." She said putting a comforting hand on his knee.

They smiled at each other. It was nice to have someone that cared about you by your side. To support you when you need it most.

"You're the best Nat." Alfred said hugging her.

"Anything for you."

There was a knock on the door followed by an angry sounding Canadian.

"Open the door before I kick it down!" Matthew shouted.

"I'm coming I'm coming ! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Alfred shouted as he got up.

"What did you just say?!"

Alfred opened the door and smiled at his little brother.

"Hey bro! Did you guys bring you're kit?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why did you need us to bring it?" He asked.

"Because of this." Alfred said turning around and showing them his back.

Matthew gasped and rushed Alfred into the house. Fretting over him and how he should have rushed to the hospital. Then he proceeded to tend to the injury. Poor Alfred nearly screamed in pain as it was taken out by Ivan. The Russian left the room to go check on Natalia and see how she was holding up.

"Why didn't you call nine-one-one?" Matthew asked wetting a washcloth.

"Because Arthur was the one that did this. I didn't want to get him in trouble." Alfred said as Matthew was patching up the wound.

"He attacked you?!"

"No! Of course not! Arthur wouldn't attack me." Alfred panicked.

"Then how the hell did this happen?" Matthew asked.

"It's none of your business." Alfred grumbled.

"Uh yeah it is. Alfred I care about you two."

"Then don't ask about it anymore. Besides I've had worse and you know it."

"Fine but I will ask Arthur about it later." Matthew said stubborn.

"Do that and I'll snap your leg. You know I have the power to do it. I don't care of your my brother or an omega. I will not let you hurt Arthur in any way." Alfred growled.

"You mean like you have?" Matthew snapped.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you have practically been ignoring him the past few years? You won't look at him let alone touch him. He's your mate Alfred! He needs more than just financial support. He needs love and attention. He needs to know that you're still there. These are basic things that omegas crave. Even need in order to survive. When was the last time you saw him?" Matthew yelled. The poor omega was out of breath at this point.

"Well?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's none of your business." Alfred grumbled.

"How long?" Matthew asked getting in his face.

"Four months." Alfred said hesitantly.

"Four months?! Alfred that's a long time for an omega to go without their mate! God the things he must be feeling right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to hurt you in the first place."

"I couldn't help it. Why don't you try looking him in the eyes after the things you've done while acting like everything's fine?" Alfred shot back.

"I do but I would have at least told him what's been going on. If it weren't for you I would have told Arthur a long time ago."

"I couldn't tell him. He couldn't know anything. Matthew, I couldn't even accept the fact that I was doing it. How could I tell him the horrible things I was doing?"

"I understand that but you have to have faith. He's not a child anymore Alfred. You have to trust him. Otherwise you'll lose him."

Matthew pat him on the back and left to go check on Arthur.

Alfred put his face in his hands and sighed. He really did fuck up. He should have told Arthur from the beginning.

* * *

Natalia was in the living room looking out the window waiting for Sisia to get here. She was feeling anxious with everything going on. She hoped the kids wouldn't be dragged into it.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked startling her.

"Y-yeah I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

"Everything. I'm worried about how Arthur will react. How this will affect Alfred. If the kids will be dragged into this."

"That's a lot to think about."

"It is and I don't want to think about it. But someone has to. Otherwise things could get worse."

"True but you're not alone." Ivan said patting her shoulder.

"I know but I can't help it. If I don't do something to help then everything will be ruined beyond repair. Who knows what's going through Arthur's head. No matter how many times I come by he refuses to leave his room. The only reason Alfred came today is because I wouldn't stop bothering him until he did."

"Really? I don't know why Arthur puts up with it. He deserves better if Alfred has been treating him like that."

"You're just saying that because you had a thing for him. Besides can you blame him? He's done so much for him. The least Arthur can do is understand."

"You have a twisted sense of responsibilities." Was all Ivan said before going upstairs to check on Arthur.

She didn't say anything. She just kept staring out the window. Letting her mind wonder.

Ivan walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Arthur and Alfred's room. He knocked on the door but was met with silence. Quietly he opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

It was dark but he didn't turn on the lights in case of waking him up. He needed as much sleep as he could get. Ivan walked across the room to the bed and just stared at the omega that he had been in love with for so long.

'He's so small and frail.'

"He hasn't taken proper care of you. Why do you stay? Why do you still love him? You could have had me. I would have stayed. Even give you the world. So why him?"

Ivan stroked his face with a sad smile. He had loved Arthur before he attended World academy. They were neighbors so Ivan would often go over to his house and play. Most of the time bringing him a new stuffed animal. He watched over Arthur when he came to school. He even had a plan on how to win his heart. But of course Alfred had to swoop in and ruin it like he always did back then. Always trying to do what it took to get at him. And Arthur was no different he was sure.

'One... Just one kiss.' He thought.

He hesitantly leaned down and let his lips lightly connect with Arthur's. They were so soft and plump. It felt amazing! Is this what Alfred felt every time he kissed him?

He reluctantly pulled away and watched him. His mind feeling fuzzy from the sweet sensation.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ivan turned around to see an angry Matthew standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Nothing. Just checking on my favorite little omega." Ivan said happily.

"Right and Alfred is vegan." He said sarcastically.

"Nothing I promise."

"Mhmm right. Well whatever you're up to you better stop. Alfred is gonna be up here in a minute. He's just helping Natalia and Sisia bring in their bags."

"Ok. You should go help them and leave me alone." Ivan said in a dismissing tone.

"Not going to happen. I know you Ivan. We've been living together for seven years now. After living with you under the same roof for so long I just have to look at you for a second to know that you're up to something."

Ivan walked over to Matthew and kissed his cheek. Matthew blushed at the sudden show of affection.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you." He said with a sweet smile.

"O-ok... Just promise me you're not trying anything... Sexual... With Arthur. He's with Alfred and I don't want anything to ruin their relationship."

"It's too late for that. After he finds out what Alfred's been up to it'll all be over."

Matthew glared at Ivan who left the room. Damn him! Why did he have to be such a lovable hoser?

He walked over to Arthur and smiled sadly at him. The omega was sleeping peacefully at least.

"So much more is going on then you think."

Matthew sat in the chair next to the bed. He didn't know what to do about Ivan and Arthur. It was painfully obvious that he still has a thing for him.

A stray tear fell down his cheek. He and Ivan had an arranged marriage when they were sixteen. It was horrible. Ivan rarely paid any attention to him. Mostly caring for Arthur as if he were his mate. It hurt to know that his love was unrequited. He wouldn't get the happily ever after he always wanted. If it weren't for the arranged marriage he could have found a good alpha to settle down with.

He had to sit and watch Ivan and Alfred fight for Arthur's attention constantly. Trying to win his affection. When Arthur chose Alfred he thought that Ivan would finally give up. Unfortunately that didn't happen. No, instead he just fought even harder.

When Alfred and Arthur mated Ivan finally gave up. But Arthur was still on his mind. He noticed it all the time. Especially when they went on dates. Probably imagining Arthur in place of him.

While he didn't like, let alone love, him at the time he began to fall after Ivan said one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said to him. As the years went by he had fallen. Now he was hooked. If only Ivan returned his unspoken feelings.

Matthew observed Arthur in the dim light. He was very malnourished, his once chubby face now extremely narrow and sharp. His hair had grown too long and matted. He even reeked of body odor. It was obvious that he hadn't been taking care of himself.

* * *

Sisia tucked in her children Daniil and Naomi. The eight and six year old already falling back to sleep. She kissed their foreheads and left, leaving the door slightly open.

Natalia and Alfred were having what looked like a serious conversation. Talking in hushed whispers.

Sisia walked over and hugged Natalia from behind. She didn't know what they were talking about but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was getting attention from her mate Natalia.

"Hi Natie." She mumbled tiredly.

"Hey Sisia. Ready for bed?" She asked smelling Sisia's sent.

She nodded her head. She was exhaust from staying up late the night before. Waiting or Natalia to get him from her job at the bar.

"Sorry Alfred I got to go to bed." She apologized.

"It's fine. See you in the morning sis." Alfred said hugging her.

"Night."

Natalia and Sisia went to their room for the night. Alfred on the other hand just stood there thinking about what Alfred old him. After a few minutes Alfred came in to check on Arthur.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't tell without proper lighting. I'll check on him in the morning. For now it would be best if you slept with him. He needs the comforting smell and feel of his alpha." Matthew said getting up.

"It's the first step to recovery."

He left the room to go home with Ivan. Leaving the two alone.

Alfred changed into his dark blue pajamas. Hesitantly he got into bed and laid down. Watching Arthur sleep.

Arthur startled Alfred when his eyes shot open. He just stared at him. His emerald eyes looking full and lifeless.

"Alfred?" He croaked.

"Hey there sugar."

"You're home."

"Mhmm, I sure am. Go back to sleep." Alfred said stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Will you hold me if I do?" He asked with unintentional puppy dog eyes.

"Of course sweety. Come here."

Arthur shuffled over to him and buried his face in his chest. Inhaling Alfred's comforting sweet sent. Alfred chuckled and buried his face in Arthur's hair. Despite its nasty smell a greasy feel he still loved it. It was something he had been craving I do for a long time.

"I love you Alfie." Arthur mumbled.

"I love you too Artie." Alfred said hugging Arthur closer.

"This is the best dream I've had in a long time." Arthur mumbled as he fell asleep.

Alfred felt his heart break. It was Arthur's best dream in a long time. That's what he said. How long has he gone without a great dream? What if Arthur ad been having nightmares? If so what were they about?

Alfred silently cried himself to sleep. Blaming himself for everything wrong in Arthur's life.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? If you're confused about a few things going on here's a real quick explanation.

Alfred and Natalia: They are just brother and sister. Despite how it looked they are related. If you look back you can see that her actions were that of a sisterly nature. It just looked like a relationship kind of bond. I didn't make it clear last chapter because I wanted it I look that way. Matthew and Natalia have the same kind of relationship as Alfred with with her.

Relation: They have the same mother but different fathers. Their mother had fallen in love with two different alphas at the same time. Unable to choose she was together with both of them at once without their consent. Eventually she was found out a month after having Alfred and Matthew.

Matthew and Ivan: They are mated but it is a one sided love (for now).

Sisia: Sisia is Liechtenstein. Lily is just a fanon name. Liechtenstein doesn't have an official name but Sisia was one of the possible names that could be chosen for her if she were given an official human name.

Natalia and Sisia: Natalia is Sisia's alpha and she is her omega. They are a few years older than the others and have two kids so far. They plan on eventually having more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter is up!

* * *

Arthur woke up the next morning surrounded by the once familiar warmth of his alpha. He sleepily snuggled up to Alfred allowing himself to feel comfortable in his strong arms.

"Morning Artie." Alfred whispered.

"Monin." He mumbled out. Not awake enough to form a coherent word.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Arthur nodded.

"Good, you hungry?" He asked.

Arthur nodded again.

"You want some French toast?"

Again, Arthur nodded. He smiled when Alfred began to pet his hair. It was an extremely comforting jester that made Arthur feel at ease. Alfred discovered it a year into their relationship. When Arthur was comfortable enough to allow Alfred to cuddle with him.

"Alright I'll go make it. You go ahead and sleep some more. I'll wake you when it's ready."

Alfred was about to get out of bed when Arthur suddenly clung to him.

"Don't leave me." He whispered.

Alfred stayed still and allowed Arthur to inhale his sent. Arthur rubbed his face against his neck so that he could get Alfred's sent on him. It was how omegas let their alpha know that they needed their mates sent. He didn't mind of course. He would do just about anything for him. However as soon as Arthur started nipping at his neck he stopped him.

Arthur felt his heart break. Why would Alfred stop him? He used to always let him do that.

"I'm sorry Artie. It's just that you're not in the right condition for this. If I allow you to continue you could go into an early heat. Your body can't take that right now. I'm sorry sugar." Alfred said holding Arthur against his bare chest.

"Liar..."

"What?"

"You're lying. I know the truth Alfred. I know everything..."

"Y-you do?"

Alfred began to panic. What does Arthur think? What would he do? Would be hate him? Leave him maybe?

God he hoped not. He loves Arthur. Without him his life is meaningless. He would rather die than live without him.

"Yes, that's why I tried to end my life last night..." Arthur sighed sitting up.

Alfred's eyes widened. Did Arthur blame himself for what happened?

"Why would you do that because of that?! It's not your fault."

"What do you mean it's not my fault? It has to be. Otherwise why would you do it?"

Alfred shot up.

"I did it because it's what I needed to do! Not because of you. It's all me."

"I see..."

"Look Arthur, I'm still the same person. I haven't changed. Yeah I may be distant but that's only because I couldn't face you before. But now that you know I think I can. We can make this work."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can. It hurts Alfred. To know that you Would do something like that to me. I'd rather just end it all." He whispered.

Alfred roughly grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "I will not let it get to that. I'll make sure your happy. You'll have many children to keep you occupied and I'll be there to support you. We'll go out to the park and play with them. Have vacations where we'll make wonderful memories. I promise you that I will make you happy no matter what."

Arthur was scared now. While it didn't hurt much when he grabbed and shook him it was obvious that Alfred was unstable. Was Alfred's guilt affecting him more than he thought?

"Promise me that you won't take your life. I can't get through this without you."

Arthur hesitated before nodding his head. He didn't know what to do now. He wasn't scared of dying but that didn't mean he was ok with being tortured. Dying was one thing. It could be quick and painless. But torture? Just the thought of the excruciating pain while waiting for death to come was terrible. To actually experience it would be hell.

"Great! You'll need to pack your things by next week. Can't have you staying here now can we?" Alfred said cheerfully.

"You want me to leave?!"

"Well yeah dude. It's not exactly a good idea for you to stay here since I'm-"

"Hell no! I'm staying! I may be willing to accept what you've been doing but that doesn't mean I'm losing this house. This place is perfect for me and our eventual children. You and that brazen little hussy will have to find your own place to stay." Arthur huffed.

There was no way he was going to allow Alfred to do that. This was where they were supposed to start their lives together. Granted he was going to end it. However he wanted to end it here where he felt safe and once loved. He had a new plan now.

After everyone left he would go to different stores and buy a decent amount of gasoline so that no one would get suspicious. Once he got home he would spread it around the house and back yard untill the floor and walls were soaked with it. After, he would turn on the stove and blow out the flames letting the gas spread throughout the house.

Afterwards he would set a homemade automatic lighter that would light after two hours. He would then take an entire bottle of sleeping pills, grab one of Alfred's shirts, their wedding photo, a rose from their bush and then lie down holding them close while falling asleep. And finally, when the lighter went off the house would explode into flames. The gasoline would hopefully keep it burning and burn everything to the ground. Leaving nothing but his corps.

Yes, that was the perfect plan. Now he just needed to get everyone out of the house. But how?

"Arthur what are you talking about? Brazen little hussy?" Alfred asked confused.

"You know what I mean. I know you've been having an affair with someone. Why else would you just abandon me like that?"

"Oh God! Arthur, no, that's definitely not it! I would never leave you for someone else. I told you before I'm a one mate kind of guy. Besides I love you. You're the only one for me."

"I don't believe you." Arthur said bluntly.

"Why not? I have no reason to lie about that."

"Unless you're up to something. How do I know you're not just trying to get me out of the house so you two can live here and toss me out on the streets? Or maybe you're trying to get revenge for wasting seven years of your life. Two of which you ignored me!"

Arthur yelped when he was suddenly pinned down to the bed. Next thing he knew Alfred was straddling him. Instincts kicking in he made himself look smaller and let out a whimper. This let Alfred know that he knew he did something wrong and would not disobey him anymore. But rather than satisfying the alpha it just made him angrier.

He leaned down and nipped the shell of his ear. "You need to calm down. You're overexerting yourself. Now, we are going to go downstairs and have a nice breakfast with my sister, her mate and children. Once you've fully calmed down I will tell you everything. Do you understand?"

Arthur didn't answer. His mind was frozen with fear. Alfred had changed somehow. He was no longer the sweet loving alpha that wouldn't force himself onto Arthur. The only alpha other than his brother's and sister that had shown submissive behaviour towards him when stressed out. Had Alfred been pretending to be that way just so he could use him? He certainly hoped not. Otherwise their entire relationship would have been a lie.

Alfred growled out a warning causing Arthur to whimper in fear. He pulled away and looked him in the eye. Arthur gasped.

Alfred was crying.

"A-Alfred? Are you alright?" Arthur asked concerned despite his feelings of anger and betrayal.

"No." Was all he said before getting off him and leaving the room.

Arthur just laid there thinking. Alfred was crying and it was all his fault. He didn't know why. After all he wasn't the one having an affair. But Alfred did say that wasn't what was going on. Could he have been telling the truth?

If so, he had just accused the one he loves of adultery when he was in fact completely innocent. That would also mean that Alfred still had something to hide from him and it isn't necessarily good. He hoped Alfred wasn't in trouble.

Arthur got out of bed and went to the door. He locked it and laid on the floor curling up into a fetal position. He let the tears flow.

"Bloody hell I've fucked up haven't I?"

He cried silently until he eventually fell asleep. He was practically dead to the world. He slept so hard he didn't wake up when a bright green light flashed and the cursed blade appeared in his pajama pocket.

* * *

Alfred wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked down the stairs. He was relieved that Natalia, Sisia and their kids were still asleep. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. It was bad enough that Arthur did. He was probably proud for doing that to him. After all Arthur thought he was cheating on him. And with the way he was going about the situation before was the reason why. He would think the same thing if it were the other way around.

Alfred silently made their breakfast. It felt nice to have some quiet time so he could think.

'I should tell Arthur the truth. I don't want him thinking that I don't love him anymore. But the real reason is probably just as bad. If only I had another option at the time...'

Alfred sighed and looked out the window where everything from last night played out. His shoulder still hurt but he's had worse. And it was worth it since it stopped Arthur from killing himself.

He was brought out of his trance when he smelt something burning. He panicked when he realized that a waffle was burning. He hurriedly opened the waffle iron and picked it up. Burning his fingers on the hot food he dropped it and shook it wildly. He ran over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Sighing when the pain started to go away.

"What's going on?" Asked a soft Liechtensteinian accent.

"Oh hey Sisia. I just burned a waffle. No big deal." He chuckled.

Sisia looked at the mess he made and sighed. Usually Arthur would clean up after him. However he was no where to be seen. She walked over to the counter where the waffle iron was at and began to take over. Alfred just watched as she cooked and set up a big stack off waffles on a plate and ten sausage links on a smaller one. Smiling she put them on a wooden table tray. Two glasses of orange juice was add.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Setting up a romantic breakfast for you. If you plan on patching up whatever's left of your relationship then you need to show some romance. Let him know you still love him and want to be in his life." She said determined.

"Thanks Sisia but after I tell him the truth he'll never want to see me again."

"That's not true! He loves you and wants to be with you. There's a reason why he hasn't been taking care of himself. He thinks you don't love him anymore. If you don't hurry and prove it to him he'll slowly waste away. He won't leave you when you tell him the truth. I promise" Sisia insisted.

"How do you know?" He asked as she handed him the tray.

"Call it omega's intuition." She winked. "Now go take that up to him. The sooner you make up the more he'll eat. He just got over his heat a few days ago so we need to fatten him up as much as possible for next months heat."

Alfred stumbled a little when Sisia pushed him towards the hallway. He nervously shuffled down the hall and up the stairs. He hadn't done something like this in a long time. He hoped Arthur thought it was romantic enough. Everyone that knew Arthur knows that he loves romance. He was always reading those romance novels.

Alfred walked up the stairs past his sister and her kids. All three saying good morning while heading to the kitchen.

"Good luck." Natalia said with a small smile.

Alfred smiled back. He was glad to have such a supportive sister. If it weren't for her he and Arthur wouldn't be together.

Alfred walked down the hall with a confident smile. He was going to prove to Arthur that he loves him no matter what. Even if Arthur hates him he will know how he feels.

After all Arthur belongs to him and only him.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to ask any questions about this fic. I'll answer all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! New chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Alfred's being a perv this chapter. X3

* * *

Arthur woke up to a knocking on the door.

"Artie I have breakfast~!" Alfred sang cheerfully.

Arthur sat up and looked around. It didn't look like much time had passed. Maybe half an hour to an hour. It was strange. It felt as if some force wanted him to wake up. To be alert and ready for anything.

"Arthur? Are you awake?" Alfred asked from the other side.

Arthur didn't answer. Instead he got up and went to the bathroom to stare at his reflection. He gasped at what he saw. In the mirror was not a perfect looking gentleman but rather a washed up hag.

His hair was a long matted mess that needed washing, brushing and cutting. His skin was sickly pale and extremely dirty. His bones were really noticeable when they shouldn't be and somewhat stuck out. His clothes were clean but that was because someone changed them for him because he was sure that he hadn't changed in weeks. His lips were chapped and had dried blood from lack of care and often biting his lips. His cheeks had lost all their color and were slightly hollow. And God his eyebrows! It was no longer two thick plucked eyebrows. It was now just one huge unibrow.

Then there was his eyes. They were so dull and lifeless. No longer holding the strong omega that once resided there. Now they were filled with sadness and despair.

Yes, he was a disaster. A disaster that isn't worthy of Alfred anymore. A disaster that needed to be fixed.

Suddenly he felt something heavy in his pocket. Reaching in he realized that the cursed blade had somehow gotten in his pocket. Taking it out he started to feel angry.

"This is all your fault."

Glaring at his reflection he lifted a fist and punched the glass. It only cracked slightly from lack of muscles. His knuckles bled.

He hated it! All the pain he's gone through. The doubt he felt. The loneliness...

Ignoring Alfred's shouting from the hallway he undressed himself and hopped in the shower. He cleaned his hand before cleaning himself.

It felt good to get clean. He didn't realise how much he hated being dirty. He was always itchy and smelled terrible. Whenever he smelt himself he would just use Alfred's cologne.

Arthur allowed himself to stand under the warm running water and think.

Alfred said that he wasn't cheating. If that's true then why was he being so distant? Why all those special soaps? What other reason could there be?

Well whatever it is Alfred obviously didn't trust him. Which hurt. He also didn't trust Alfred because he thought he was cheating on him. Even if there was a crap tone of evidence towards cheating he was supposed to have faith in his mate. But he didn't...

Arthur sighed when the water started to get cold. He wanted to stay in longer but he didn't need to get sick. Right now he needed to get him and his life together.

He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He frowned when he noticed how big it was on him now. It was specifically made for omegas so naturally it was made small. If it was big on him then that wasn't good.

"I need to start eating properly again." He said leaving the bathroom.

"Yeah you do. Good thing your hero has a big tray of food for us."

Arthur jumped. He turned around and saw Alfred standing next to the bed with a wide smirk.

"Sup babe. You look really sexy in that." He commented looking Arthur up and down.

Arthur blushed and ran to the bed, diving under the covers. Alfred started laughing when Arthur poked his head out and pouted.

Believe it or not Arthur has always been skittish. Whenever someone startles him he runs and hides. Or in this case when he gets embarrassed.

"Awww I'm sorry Artie. I didn't mean too embarrass you. Its just been so long since I've seen you without your clothes." Alfred said rubbing the back of his head.

"And who's fault do you think that is?" He growled.

Alfred looked down ashamed. "Yeah sorry about that. Look, I know that you probably have many questions and a lota pent up anger. And I'll answer as many questions as I can and I'll even let you slap me but for now can we please enjoy a romantic breakfast?"

Arthur hesitated before nodding. Alfred nearly leapt for joy at that. However that was crushed when Arthur motioned for him to turn around. Pouting Alfred did as told as Arthur got dressed. He wanted to see Arthur naked.

Arthur went through his dresser drawers and found a nice warm pair of once tight sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He climbed into bed and laid against the headboard.

"Alright Alfred you can look now." He said.

Alfred turned around with a proud smile. He walked over to the bed and picked up the tray from the floor. He sat it across Arthur's lap and then laid down next to him.

"This is a lot of food. I don't think we could eat this much." Arthur observed

"Yeah sorry about that. I started burning the food so Sisia took over. Nat eats a lot of food so she's used to making a lot for an alpha."

"I see. Well then we better start eating."

"Yes we should."

They ate in silence. Alfred occasionally trying to do something romantic like feed him or snuggle. But every attempt was brushed off.

He didn't know what to do. Sisia said that Arthur still loved him. So why was he rejecting him?

"Why are you acting like this?" Alfred asked.

Arthur didn't answer. Instead he just continued to eat his breakfast. He was too busy with his thoughts to notice Alfred's romantic jesters.

"Arthur?"

Alfred waved his hand in front of Arthur's face. Arthur blinked and looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yes I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"Yeah your attention. I'm trying my best to be romantic for you."

"I'm sorry Alfred. I just can't think romantically right now. Not with the way things are."

Alfred looked down in shame. He couldn't blame Arthur. After all he had been keeping a major secret from him for a few years now. Then there was him distancing himself... It was surprising Arthur was still with him after all this time.

"Arthur, I'm sorry for worrying you like that. I should have told you from the beginning what my secret was. Maybe then we wouldn't be having these problems. But I promise you Arthur that I will tell you. I'm going to have faith in us. In you. So please just hear me out until the end. Can you promise me that?"

Arthur hesitated. "I'll try..."

"I won't tell you until you promise me." Alfred said standing his ground.

The air around them was tense. Arthur could tell Alfred was reall serious about this. More than he thought Alfred could be.

"Fine." He relented.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief. Arthur was never one to break promises when he could help it. If he said he was going to listen to the end then he would do it.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. A few days after our anniversary I'm sure you notice that I was acting different. Well that's because I lost my job. The company ended up with a lawsuit when an employee tripped down a flight of stairs and died. The family demanded compensation for the loss of their omega daughter. The greedy bastard didn't give a fuck about anyone working there. All they wanted was money. So they sued the company out of business."

Arthur was astonished. He never thought Alfred would lose his job. He was the CEO! Was this why Alfred avoided him? Because he was scared he would leave him?

"Alfred I-"

"Wait there's more."

Arthur closed his mouth and listened intently.

"After losing my job I panicked. How would I be able to take care of you? We need money in order to survive. Ivan and Natalia offered to help but I couldn't ask them to do that. When I became desperate I ended up going to my father for help. He offered me a high paying job and I took it."

Arthur waited a minute seeing if he had more to say. But that seemed to be it for now.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked softly.

"You're going to hate me when I tell you. I just know it." Alfred said beginning to sob.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked holding Alfred's hand encouragingly.

"Because I'm..."

"You're what?" Arthur asked kissing Alfred's hand lightly.

He may be angry and possibly confused but this was obviously very difficult for him to say.

"Arthur, I'm a hit man for the mofia."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuunnn! Yep Alfred's a hit man. Originally he was supposed to loose his job and end up working at the bar with Natalia. However I didn't feel like it would have been a good enough reason for him to avoid Arthur and act the way he did.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that it was shorter than usual. Let me know what you guys think about Alfred being a hit man or Arthur's sudden change in behavior.

P.S. Just a few chapters left of the fic till it's completed. :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter guys! Sorry if it sucks and the abrupt end.

* * *

Arthur just stared. Alfred had just admitted to being in the mafia. And what's worse he said that his father had given him the job. What was going on?

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Alfred asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" He answered back.

"I don't know something?"

"I don't think I can. I mean you just said that you're a hit man for the bloody mafia. And that it was your father who have you the job. How is that possible? You told me your father worked as a police officer."

Alfred sighed, frustrated. It was all going to come out now. Arthur would know the truth about him and his past. That their relationship was based off of a lie.

"I lied. The truth is my dad is the head of a mafia group called the Black Eagles. My family has been running it since the 40's and the oldest alpha inherits the role of leader. I'm next in line until my father dies. Then I'll take over as leader. But I wanted to live a normal life with you before that day came. So my dad and his men pretended to just be a group of old friends and/or police officers."

Alfred paused to see if he would get a reaction yet. But the omega just stared so he continued.

"When I lost my job, that I worked so hard to get, I knew I had to do something to provide for you. So I went to my dad and he offered me a few jobs. The highest paying job was a hit man. There were other jobs like robber or drug dealer but they just didn't pay enough. My dad tried to talk me out of it after I fought so hard with him to have a normal life with you. But eventually he caved and let me do as I pleased.

I wanted to keep you out of it for as long as possible so I did everything it took to avoid suspicion. Special soaps and cologne to keep the smell of their sent and blood off me. My expression neutral in case I broke down. I even kept my distance so you wouldn't notice any sudden changes in my behavior. But I guess that didn't work like I'd hoped..."

It was silent. Arthur didn't know what to do now. What Alfred had just told him was too much for him to handle all at once.

"I think I should go." Arthur said as he got out of bed.

"I understand..."

Arthur called his brother. He hadn't seen Alistair and his mate in a long time due to the fact they lived in England and he lived in America with he possibly soon to be ex mate.

"Hello?" He heard a tired French accent.

"Francis?"

"Arthur! Its been so long since we've talked. How are you?"

"Not so good. Listen, tell Alistair that I'll be coming over for a while. I don't know how long but it'll be for at least a few weeks. And I'll be alone as well."

"Arthur what's going on? Are you and Alfred having a fight?" He asked concerned.

"I can't explain right now. Just please tell him." Arthur pleaded.

"Alright but you owe us an explanation when you get here. Go book a flight and we'll be waiting for you at the airport. Got it?"

"Ok, I'll see you later."

Arthur hung up. Alfred felt his heart breaking. Arthur was leaving him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Alfred apologized.

"So am I." Arthur said packing.

"Is it over?"

"I don't know. I need time to think this through."

"Ok but just know that I gave up a lot to be with you. I even went against my father's wishes and risked my life for you. I even killed for you." He said.

Arthur stood completely still. Letting his shoulders relax he turned around and walked over to Alfred.

SLAP!

Alfred was shocked. He had just been slapped by his mate.

"Don't you fucking dare try to guilt trip me! You made the decision to do those things not me! I don't even know you. So shut the bloody hell up and deal with the fact that you fucked up. I'm not going to take anyone's bullshit anymore!" Arthur shouted.

Alfred looked at Arthur and nearly gasped when he saw the tears. Arthur was crying and it was all his fault again.

"I wasn't trying to guilt trip you I swear! I just wanted you to know what I was willing to do for you. How much I love you."

"Do you? Because if you did Then none of this would have happened. You would have told me from the beginning who you really were."

Alfred got out of bed and threw his hands in the air. "How could I?! You hated violence and anything to do with the mafia. Shit you even turned against your brother Owen and turned him in! I loved you Arthur and was willing to do anything as long as it meant being with you! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I'm confused! I love you Alfred I really do. But I don't know if you love me."

"Of course I love you. That's why I did all this."

"I'm sorry but I just can't believe you. Please understand." Arthur pleated.

"Yeah I guess. Just please promise me that it isn't over. Not yet."

Arthur hesitated before hugging Alfred and kissing his forehead.

"I promise Alfred. I won't give up on us. Not yet anyways. For now I just need time and space."

"Alright... Is it ok if I call you?" He asked hopeful.

"I suppose. Just wait a few weeks before you do. Like I said I need some time to figure things out."

Alfred watched Arthur walk out the door. Luggage in hand. He knew this was going to happen someday. He just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

He laid down in bed and listened for the sound of a honk. When he did he got up and watched Arthur struggle to get his suitcase in the trunk. It looked like Natalia was refusing to help and stopping Sisia from helping either. Luckily the cab driver noticed and gave him a hand.

Alfred felt a bit of jealousy. He wanted to be the one to help Arthur like that guy. In the end he just made matters worse

"I love you Arthur." He whispered as the cab drive away.

* * *

Arthur sighed and leaned against the cab window. He was beginning to regret what he did. Leaving Alfred like that. But he knew he had too. His conflicting feelings and Alfred's secrets weren't a good match.

If only he had known sooner. He was sure that by now he and Alfred would be living happily. Even if he was a hit man.

Arthur reached into his pocket and took out the blade. He hated that blade. He wished that he knew how to break the curse. It was part of their problems.

Ever since Petra gave it to him his life had gone downhill. First his alpha mother dies then his omega father. Then his older omega brother Owen joined a street gang and almost ended up dead after a turf war. He was the one to turn him in for his own safety but now he hated him. He knew Owen would never forgive him. His twin brother and sister ran away when they realized that the family was broken. He hadn't heard from them in years. And Alistair left him behind to go live with his mate Francis in France until they moved to England.

If it weren't for Alfred he would have probably ended up dead by now. He had always been there for him. He even convinced his mother to take him in. He thought Alfred would be different from all his problems. He thought Alfred was his hero. But in the end he was just part of the curse.

Arthur gripped the blade as he cried. He didn't want to cry in front of this man he hardly knew.

"Feel free to take a nap. I'll let you know when we get there." The cab driver said looking at him in the mirror.

"Thank you but I'm fine." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Just take a nap it looks like you need it." He insisted.

Arthur sighed but gave in. He slowly let his eyes fall shut and mind go blank. Allowing himself some peace for once.

* * *

"Alfred?" Natalia knocked at his bedroom door.

"What?" Alfred asked tired.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No."

Natalia tried the knob. Luckily it wasn't locked. She walked in and saw Alfred sitting on the edge of the bed, his form slouched.

"Don't worry Alfred everything will be fine." She reassured.

"No it won't Nat. Arthur says that he's not ready to give up yet but what if he finds someone in England? He could meet some wealthy, good looking, intelligent alpha. With those sexy legs, accent, wit and eyes he'd have no problem."

Natalia growled in frustration. She liked Arthur she really did. But look what he put her brother through. He was an emotional wreck! The brat wasn't even grateful for what he did for him.

"Don't worry about it Alfie. He isn't worth it. You'll find someone way better than him. In fact I have a friend who's had her eye on you for a while. Her names Miranda Lambert and she's very smart and sweet. And from what I've seen she's very flexible. I'm sure she would be very talented in the bedroom. Anyways, she asked me if you were interested. I told her no of course because you were with Arthur but now that you're not you two can start dating!" Natalia squealed.

Alfred began to growl. Natalia smirked thinking his growl meant he was interested and even starting to become possessive. This was perfect! She loved Miranda like a sister. And now they would be.

Don't get her wrong. She would miss Arthur. He was like a brother to her. But they didn't have the same connection like she did with Miranda. Besides it wasn't like Arthur couldn't visit.

"I'll call her up right now. She'll be happy to hear the good news." Natalia said excitedly.

Just as Natalia pulled out her phone she felt a sudden pain in her left cheek. The force was so hard She ended up on the ground. She looked up at an angry Alfred with his fist still clenched. She suddenly felt scared despite being an alpha herself.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Arthur means the world to me! There's no one that could replace my perfect angel. And you know that but you're still trying to get me to screw that gold digging slut! She's tried to seduce me even in front of Arthur. Even at our wedding! But of course you just brushed it off as her joking around. You know she only wants me for my money and my looks right? As usual you choose to ignore it. You may act like a sweet and caring sister but that's only when it benefits you! I'm tired of sitting there and letting you run things just because you're the older alpha!" Alfred shouted.

Natalia was shocked! Alfred had never screamed at her before. He always acted so sweet and timid around her. Why the sudden change? She was doing it for him if course. Miranda really was sweet and attentive. Yeah she would show more than she should to Alfred but that was just because she was desperately in love with him.

"Alfie I'm just trying to help. Please give Miranda a chance. She really is in love with you." Natalia pleated.

"You're still trying?"

"Yes but only because I care about you. I know Arthur meant a lot but he was always so grouchy and prickly. He didn't suit you at all. Miranda on the other hand is loving and cuddly. You two would be the perfect match. Just give her a chance."

"Get out..." He whispered.

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out!" He shouted.

"But Alfie..."

"No! I will not cave into your pleas. I'm grateful that you helped me and Arthur but I'm not grateful for your attempts at trying to hook me up right after an argument I had with Arthur. Especially when I don't even know if Arthur will leave me yet. Please just leave."

Natalia felt tears in her eyes. Alfred had changed. He was a grown man now that no longer needed his older sister to fix things anymore. Hesitantly she got up and left. She was going to respect Alfred's wishes. Even if it broke her heart.

"What's going on Natalia?" Sisia asked.

"Get the kids. We're leaving." She whispered.

Sisia didn't argue. She packed their things and grabbed the kids. They all left in a tense silence.

Alfred watched his sister and her family leave. He didn't want it to go this way but it had too. Natalia was starting to get out of control now. She had to learn that he wasn't a kid anymore. She had to learn Her boundaries and her place in his life.

Alfred picked up the phone and dialed Matthew's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mattie. I just called to let you know that you don't need to check on Arti-Arthur."

"What? Why is that?" Matthew asked concerned.

"Because he went back to England with his brother."

"I see. I'm sorry Alfred."

"It's not your fault. I should have told Arthur from the beginning. Besides he said I could call him in a few weeks."

"So he hasn't given up?" Matthew asked hopeful.

"No not yet. I still have a chance." Alfred smiled sadly.

"I see. Well at least you still have a chance."

"Yeah."

They exchanged a few more words before hanging up.

After a while Alfred left the room and went to the garden. There he saw something shining on the ground. He hesitantly walked over to see that it was Arthur's wedding ring along with a note.

Slowly be opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Alfred,

I'm afraid I can no longer be with you. It's not because you're a hit man or that your family is in the mafia. I can accept that part of you. But there are still personal issues I have to deal with myself. Things that you wouldn't understand.

I want you to know that what happened between us wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have assumed something so terrible of you. I should have just asked if everything was ok. I should have known you loved me too much to leave e for another. But I didn't. And I'm sorry.

Know that I love you with all my heart and always will. You saved me and helped me experience the world despite my weak and frail body. You are the reason I hadn't given up. You are my strength. My world. My one true love.

I'll understand if you move on. After all you'll probably never see me again. I just hope you find someone worth your love. Someone that will treasure you far more than I ever did. I hope you get your happily ever after.

Love Arthur.

Alfred fell on his knees and cried harder than he ever had in his life.

This was why Natalia tried to set him up with Miranda today. She must have seen Arthur writing the letter and taking off his ring. She was just trying to make the process easier for him.

Unfortunately that would never happen. Arthur was his life, his world and is heart. Without Arthur he would rather live a loveless life.

"Excuse me sir. We're here."

Arthur grumbled as he slowly woke up.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. We made it to your destination."

Arthur blinked and looked out the window. It was dark outside but still very bright. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a few hundreds.

"This should cover it correct?"

The cab driver nodded and gave him some change.

"There you go sir. I don't now what business you have here in New York but I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you. And thank you for going out of your way to drive a few states over. I know it's a long drive." Arthur thanked.

"No problem! You looked like an omega with a mission. I know better than to get in the way of that. My husband is the same way." The driver chuckled.

"I see. Well have a good night!"

"You too."

Arthur watched the cab drive off back onto the freeway. When he could no longer see it he turned around and headed for the nearest motel.

He didn't regret his decision. It was all for Alfred's sake after all. As long as he was around Alfred would never be happy. And it was all because of that cursed blade.

The blade had broken his family.

To be continued?

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, so I guess this wasn't the ending you all were expecting and I'm sure many of you are confused. I decided to end it there because it was beginning to get more complicated. The story was supposed to be about Arthur's suspicions and we've passed that. It wouldn't e the same story from the summary if I continued. I know it's not that important but it is too me. I hope you all understand.

Now I have a question for you guys. Should I write a sequel?

It will take place a year after everything happened so they will be different. Any unanswered questions or mysteries will be answered there. But I will warn you that it will be really dark. Like rape and murder dark. So it won't just be murder your feels kind of thing. Though that will be in there too. And of course there will be warnings before it happens so you can skip those parts. Please let me know if you want one.

If you do ask for a sequel please tell me what you would like to see more of and any questions/mysteries you want answered along the way.

Thank you for reading!

Oh and I don't own Hetalia.

~Luna


End file.
